


Altean Movies and Paladin Pajamas

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Heith Week, I wrote mostly fluff for Heith week, M/M, More Fluff, OTP: Toasted Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Hunk hadn't anticipated how much bravery it would require to ask Keith to watch an old Altean movie with him, let alone to endure the length of the movie.





	

He knew he wasn’t exactly the bravest member of the team. Half the stuff he had done that could be considered brave, he had been talked into by someone else, usually Lance when they had been back in the Garrison. The rest of the team, however, they were usually brave without any external nudging. Pidge was brave. Shiro was brave, enduring everything he had at the hands of the Galra and still fighting them. Lance was, well, he supposed it was something close to bravery but was probably closer along the lines of foolhardy.

Keith. Keith was definitely brave. He had never seen Keith back away from a challenge. Even now, he was on the training deck, engaging in a simulation level that Hunk didn’t even know existed and was fairly certain could actually kill Keith if he wasn’t too careful. Then again, he supposed bravery required a certain amount of fear, and he wasn’t sure Keith was afraid of anything. Certainly not the Galra, and not the training simulation that was swinging a large, vibrating sword at his head. Yes, Keith was brave in a way he thought he might not ever be as he stood on the edge of the training arena, watching him move.

This shouldn’t be that hard. It was just a simple question. The worst Keith could do was tell him no. Which wouldn’t be the end of the world, he could live with Keith telling him no. He wouldn’t be surprised either, he wasn’t sure why he was even asking when he was half expecting Keith to deny him anyway. Why was this so hard? Why did he feel like he would rather go face a fleet of Galra on his own then ask Keith this one simple question?

Maybe because he wasn’t sure if Keith would get angry for him asking, especially if he asked him now. Keith didn’t appreciate distractions. Maybe Keith hadn’t noticed him yet. Maybe he could just sneak away and pretend like it had never happened. It was all Pidge’s fault, anyway, making the suggestion that maybe he should share their discovery with Keith. He had half a mind to go directly to Pidge now and declare how utterly a bad idea that had been. Keith never needed to know he was there.

“Did you need something, Hunk?” Keith asked as the simulation abruptly ended. Too late, he had been spotted. It was time for do or die. Or do and die by melting into a puddle of embarrassment in the middle of the floor. Coran would have to come scoop him up later. Keith was staring at him now with a puzzled expression and what might have been the slightest hint of concern because he was standing there staring like an idiot. Or maybe he was just looking at him normally, it was so hard to tell sometimes. “Hunk, are you okay?” So he was just a little bit concerned about him, just as a friend should be when their friend stood there silently staring at them.

“Pidge and I found some projectors and some old Altean movies, and we think we got them working again; so I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my room later and watch one. It would just be the two of us. Pidge wasn’t interested and I don’t think Shiro would have time for something like that...” And he was rambling because he was so nervous. It didn’t help that Keith was staring at him again, with that puzzled expression that was borderline cute. Good thing he hadn’t said that part aloud. That could get him kicked out for sure, and Keith might never talk to him again. He might have said too much already.

“Sure. I’ll stop by later tonight after I’m done here.”

He was so relieved he left the training deck before Keith could change his mind or before he could say something that would drive Keith away. He also left before he had the chance to ask when exactly Keith planned on being done. Not that there was an accurate way of telling time within the castle, so they would have to wing it anyway. Besides, Keith would probably be training for a few more hours anyway, so that gave him plenty of time to grab some dinner and make sure the equipment worked the way he and Pidge thought it should.

Sure enough, it was several hours later before a quiet knock sounded on his door while he was fiddling with the projector trying to remove the weird yellow filter it seemed to be placing on everything.

“Come in,” he called, figuring Keith could just let himself in and get comfortable while he finished getting everything ready.

The door swooshed open and Keith stepped cautiously in, like it wasn’t exactly the same as his own room. What actually gave him pause though and almost caused him to break the machinery in his hands was that Keith had decided to change into his paladin pajamas, complete with the red lion slippers. He had just never seen Keith in anything other than his normal clothes and his armor, so he was probably staring. Actually, he was staring and Keith was starting to be distinctly nervous.

“I’m sorry, I was just sweating a lot in my other clothes, and they were starting to stink, and I didn’t think either of us would be comfortable if I was wearing my paladin armor.”

“No, your stink is fine.” Only what he had wanted to say was that he didn’t really notice a smell when Keith had been working out so he could wear whatever he wanted. “You look fine.” Okay, that was even worse. Clearly something had short-circuited in his brain. “You can wear whatever you want.” Finally, at least that sounded somewhat normal even though Keith was still looking at him like he probably should have some sort of head scan.

“So... you found some old Altean movies?”

“Yeah. We have no idea what they’re like, but I thought it might be a good way to help you unwind.” He decided to leave the filter on. All it really did was make the films look like the ten thousand years old they really were. Keith was still standing awkwardly just inside the door while Hunk picked a film at random and stuck it into the projector. 

“You can sit wherever you want,” he suggested, thinking perhaps that was what caused Keith’s hesitation. Not that there were many options. The floor or the bed. Maybe he should have looked for a chair or something that would have made this decision less uncomfortable. The floor would not be the most comfortable place in the world, especially for the length of a movie. No telling how long Altean movies were. Just something else he probably should have thought to ask Allura or Coran about before he had decided to implement this plan. Because he wasn’t going to subject himself to the ground. 

Which meant the only other option was the bed. For both of them. When Keith was wearing those oddly adorable paladin pajamas like he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Yup, this was definitely a bad idea. He supposed they could sit on opposite ends of the bed. That way there could be no accidental touches or anything of the sort that would make either one of them nervous, or uncomfortable. So he sat down at the foot of the bed and pushed play on the projector.

“What are we watching?” Keith asked as he sat down on the bed less than four inches away from him. There was a whole section of the bed he could have chosen to sit on, but he he chose to sit next to him, not close enough that they were touching, but close enough that he could feel the post workout heat radiating from Keith’s body.

“We couldn’t read any of the titles,” he said as the movie started. Just another thing he probably should have asked of one of the actual Alteans. He had a brief moment of horror at the possibility that it was an adult movie, but that was probably unlikely with Allura running around the castle. “So I just picked one.” It wasn’t like they had pictures he could go by either, as they were just tubes with a whole bunch of writing on them.

“Oh,” Keith said quietly, pulling his slippered feet up onto the bed and making himself more comfortable.

Hunk tried to concentrate on the movie, he really did, but Altean cinema left a lot to be desired. The plot made no sense and jumped about randomly. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be adventure, romance, comedy or some bizarre combination of the three, but it wasn’t funny, the romance scenes made him cringe and wish Keith hadn’t been sitting so close to him, and the adventure plot was far from exciting or thrilling. None of this was aided by the fact that he and Pidge had not fixed the audio properly so it kept cutting out at odd intervals, which didn’t really help when trying to discover the already over complicated plot.

Keith was awfully distracting too, just his heat and presence radiating next to him made it hard to forget he was there. Plus, he thought if he could work up the nerve to talk to Keith, anything Keith would say would be much more interesting than what was going on in the movie. Not to mention Keith would fidget every so often, and every time he did, he swore that Keith inched just a little bit closer to him.

It wasn’t his imagination. Somewhere during the four hour mark by his stomach’s reckoning (these Altean movies were long!), Keith’s head bumped gently against his shoulder. He froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, certain that if he moved in the slightest he would scare Keith away forever. When he turned his head to look, Keith’s eyes were closed and he looked like he had fallen fast asleep. He couldn’t blame him. He had spent a good deal of time training, and the movie was boring. He almost could have fallen asleep himself if he hadn’t been too keyed up from Keith sitting next to him. He made himself more comfortable, careful not to disturb the other paladin. Maybe this whole movie idea hadn’t been such a waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got something planned for all seven days of Heith week, and it's 90% fluff and 10% Pacific Rim AU angst.


End file.
